criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exposed in Plain Sight
Exposed in Plain Sight is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the nineteenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fifth one to take place in the Midtown Square district. Plot After Susan suddenly cut the call, Aiden and the player tracked her phone and went to the deep forest. There, they found a secret hideout with the body of Nick Fredericks inside, sitting dead on a chair. The team first questioned Susan, whom they found locked inside a wardrobe. However, she said that while talking to them, someone from behind hit her on the head, not allowing her to see anything of the murder. Soon after, the team flagged detective Diego Diaz and businessman Justin Flintoff, as Diego assigned Nick as his informant, while Nick brought very crucial allegations against Justin, saying that he was one of the heist team's members. Eva said that the victim was forced to ingest dozens of sleeping pills and registered the sleeping pills as the murder weapon. Anyway, Marina deduced that the killer was a gambler, counting a coin that was found inside Nick's pocket. Soon after, Misty appeared and said that someone broke in Nick's apartment, prompting the team to go there. After searching the scene, the team flagged adventurer Pearl Montana and guide Charles Patterson as suspects since Nick used to hear the stories of Pearl's adventures, while Charles was the one who broke in the apartment for retrieving something which Nick had borrowed from him. However, Susan was questioned again as Susan had a fight with Nick just before his death because while keeping an eye on the heist members Nick came out of nowhere and tried to convince Susan to let him assist her arrest them, although Susan disagreed. Eventually they started fighting, causing the heist members to notice them. Meanwhile, Diego was accused to be a fraud by Nick as he was too obsessive with the heist team. Soon afterwards, Misty appeared again and said that Charles was celebrating Nick's death by giving free tours. The team rushed to Nick's apartment as Charles was located there. Anyway, as no one was there, the team searched the place and found proofs that Charles and Nick were from same high school and that Charles used to bully Nick for being too curious. However, Justin was revealed to be Nick's father who left him behind in his childhood, while Nick had a crush on Pearl although the feeling wasn't mutual. After getting all the clues, the team went to arrest Charles for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Charles finally admitted that he was Nick's killer. He said that Nick was like a pain in the back, as he couldn't help sticking his nose everywhere. He then regretted for casting suspicion on him by celebrating Nick's death. Aiden asked if he killed Nick just for being curious, only to make him laugh and say that Nick was aware of the fact that he was one of the two remaining members of the heist team. Aiden got shocked and asked who the last member was, and he replied that they could dream of hearing their name from him and that although they wouldn't be able to continue the heist, but the last member would indeed finish the other task–stealing rare animals as much as possible and then sell their parts to them who would pay the highest. As he zipped his mouth after saying all these, Aiden sent him to trial where Judge Powell sentenced him to 27 years in jail for Nick's murder and for not cooperating with the police. Post-trial, Susan wanted to assist the player to find out the last member's identity. So they talked with Charles, who indirectly indicated that the team could find more things in the deep forest. So they searched the place, and found a tablet that turned out to be Charles'. After sending it to Troy, he said that the tablet contained instructions saying Charles to eliminate Nick, and that the messages came from Diego's phone, prompting the team to interrogate him but he said that his phone had been stolen. Meanwhile, Marcus Perry demanded to talk with the player. He said that he'd help anyhow he could without revealing the last member's identity directly. Then he advised the team to search Nick's home, so the team searched the place and found out that Nick was about to warn Peter Bradley as he felt that something might happen to him. The team then talked with Peter who said that he was totally fine and that he wasn't receiving any death threats anymore. Soon afterwards, Wade Nolan called the team and told them to meet him asap. Summary Victim *'Nick Fredericks' (Forced to ingest sleeping pills) Murder Weapon *'Sleeping Pills' Killer *'Charles Patterson' Suspects SParkerSuspAlphaC19-1.png|Susan Parker JFlintoffSuspABC19-1.png|Justin Flintoff DDiazSuspABC19-1.png|Diego Diaz PMontanaSuspABC19-1.png|Pearl Montana 1570992265805.png|Charles Patterson Quasi-suspects MPerrySuspABC18.png|Marcus Perry PBradleySuspectC16.png|Peter Bradley Killer's Profile *The killer plays piano. *The killer is a gambler. *The killer can sew. *The killer is male. *The killer weighs less than 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Deep Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Wardrobe, Faded Sheet; Victim identified: Nick Fredericks) *Examine Locked Wardrobe. (Result: Unlocked Wardrobe; New Suspect: Susan Parker) *Ask Susan Parker what happened. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Local Bar; Prerequisite: Locked Wardrobe examined) *Investigate Local Bar. (Clues: Lapel Microphone, Business Card; Prerequisite: Susan interriogated) *Examine Lapel Microphone. (Result: Barcode) *Examine Barcode. (Result: Fario's Stuff; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Ask Diego Diaz if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Barcode examined) *Examine Business Card. (New Suspect: Justin Flintoff) *Ask Justin Flintoff about the allegations Nick brought against him. (Prerequisite: Business Card examined) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Strange Drawing) *Analyze Strange Drawing. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays piano) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler; Murder Weapon registered: Sleeping Pills) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Apartment. (Clues: Scarf, Sticky Note; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Hair; Prerequisite: Apartment investigated) *Examine Hair. (Result: Ginger Hair; New Suspect: Charles Patterson) *Ask Charles Patterson why he broke in Nick's apartment. (Profile updated: Charles is a gambler; Prerequisite: Hair examined under microscope) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Nick's Self Message; New Suspect: Pearl Montana) *Ask Pearl Montana how well he knew the victim. (Profile updated: Pearl is a gambler; Prerequisite: Sticky Note examined) *Investigate Corner. (Clues: Camcorder, Army Medal, Stained Cloth; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Camcorder. (Result: Record; Prerequisite: Corner investigated) *Ask Diego about his getting accused. (Profile updated: Diego plays piano and is a gambler; Prerequisite: Camcorder examined) *Examine Army Medal. (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream. (07:00:00) *Ask Susan how Nick's cream ended up on her medal. (Profile updated: Susan plays piano and is a gambler; Prerequisite: Cream analyzed) *Examined Stained Cloth. (Result: Saliva; Prerequisite: Corner investigated) *Analyze Saliva. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Emergency Stairs. (Clues: School Diary, Bouquet of Orchid, Victim's Bag; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine School Diary. (Result: Disappointing Notes) *Analyze Disappointing Notes. (05:00:00) *Ask Charles about his bullying the victim before. (Profile updated: Charles plays piano and can sew) *Examine Bouquet of Orchid. (Result: Note) *Ask Pearl about her relationship with Nick. (Profile updated: Pearl is a gambler and can sew) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Ask Justin about him being Nick's father. (Profile updated: Justin plays piano, is a gambler and can sew) *Investigate Campfire. (Clues: Handkerchief, Smartwatch; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Smartwatch. (Result: Nick's Smartwatch) *Analyze Nick's Smartwatch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Rare and Valuable (5/6). (No stars) Rare and Valuable (5/6) ' ' *Question Charles about the remaining member. (Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 5) *Investigate Deep Forest. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (07:00:00) *Question Diego about his phone. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *See what Marcus Perry wants. (Reward: Burger; Available after unlocking Rare and Valuable 5) *Investigate Apartment. (Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Warning) *Investigate Local Bar. (Clue: GPS) *Examine GPS. (Result: Peter's GPS) *Ask Peter Bradley if he was safe. (Reward: Blue Cap) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Midtown Square Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)